When a light emitting diode (LED) module has to be replaced in an LED display, damage to adjacent LED modules frequently occurs. For example, edges of adjacent LED modules physically interact with each other during the replacing, causing the damage. Hence, a distance between an edge of an LED module and edge LEDs is generally selected such that, when the LED modules are arranged into an LED display, there is a physical gap between the LED modules, while maintaining a common pitch between the LEDs of the LED display. Such physical gaps may hence reduce the possibility of damage occurring to LED modules during replacement of an LED module. Furthermore, as a size of a physical gap increases, the possibility of damage generally decreases. However, there are limits to the distance between an edge of an LED module and edge LEDs, and hence also limits to the size of the physical gap between LED modules.